malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Logros T'lan Imass
Logros T'lan Imass was the name of the T'lan Imass clans under the command of Logros.Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.704 At the First Gathering, Logros was chosen to lead the Imass clans native to the lands of the First Empire.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.263 As T'lan Imass, they served Emperor Kellanved of the Malazan Empire during his reign. Until the Pannion War, it was not generally known in the Empire that T'lan Imass clans other than Logros existed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.112 Notable members * Absin Tholai, Bonecaster * Ay Estos, Bonecaster * Eitholos Ilm, clan chieftain * Hentos Ilm, Bonecaster * Ibra Gholan, clan leader * Kig Aven, Tarad clan chieftain * Kilava Onass, Bonecaster of the Tarad clan and denier of the Ritual of Tellann * Legana Breed, L'echae Shayn clan * Logros, clan commander * Monok Ochem, Bonecaster * Olar Ethil, First Bonecaster * Onos T'oolan, First Sword, Tarad clan * Onrack T'emlava * Tem Benasto, Bonecaster * Tenag Ilbaie, Bonecaster * Ulpan Nodost, Bonecaster Clans Known clans in the Logros nation included: L'echae Shayn and Tarad. History The Logros were tasked with guarding the First ThroneMemories of Ice, Glossary, UK MMPB p.1183 from any usurpers looking to control the T'lan Imass. But the Throne found a "worthy occupant" in the form of Emperor Kellanved, who awakened the Logros and used their nineteen thousand strong army to help forge his empire and conquer Seven Cities.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.675Memories of Ice, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.110 In around 1152/1153 BSDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.94/95 calculation is based on the timeframe given for the surrender of Karakarang and the known beginning of the Genabackan Campaign a revolt in Aren was put down by the Logros that led to a slaughter of its citizens. The attack appeared to have been instigated by Surly although no written orders were ever found. After the slaughter was over Dancer was sent to investigate resulting in an argument between the two.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 5, US HC p.129 After Kellanved's death, it was an uncertain time for the Logros. Their gathered minds created a binding to prevent themselves from revealing the location of the First Throne.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.230-231 It was rumoured that the Logros had refused to acknowledge the rule of new Empress Laseen.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.70 Then "the discovery of surviving Jaghut in the Jhag Odhan proved a timely, if short lived, distraction." Only fourteen thousand Logros were left by the time the fighting concluded, and the new Empress had been left without their services during the first crucial years of her reign. Ultimately, the First Throne proved to not be as unoccupied as it had seemed. In Memories of Ice Olar Ethil and Ay Estos were the only two Logros clan Bonecasters to heed Silverfox's summons and attend the Second Gathering of the T'lan Imass near the city of Capustan. Ay Estos explained that some of the Logros had broken from their Vow and committed criminal acts. The other Logros Bonecasters hunted these renegades.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.674 Until the Gathering, Olar Ethil had not been seen by the Logros clan for many years. She had been tasked by clan commander Logros to seek out the world's remaining T'lan Imass armies. She found signs that four clans of the Bentract were on Jacuruku but trapped within the Warren of Chaos. Of the others (Ifayle, Kerluhm, and Orshayn) there was no sign and she presumed them lost. Under Silverfox's questioning, she admitted that Logros' request had come at the command of the occupant of the First Throne, former Emperor Kellanved. Kellanved retained control of the Throne because he had Ascended and not died as was generally thought.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.674-675 The Logros begged Silverfox to release them from their Vow, but were denied.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.679 Later, when the Summoner was ready to grant their request, the Logros had changed their minds. Based on the report of Lanas Tog, there were still kin being destroyed on a continent far to the south. Until they were rescued, the Vow would remain.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.972 Meanwhile, High Fist Dujek Onearm informed Whiskeyjack that the T'lan Imass slaughter at Aren had not been what it seemed. It was not Laseen who ordered the massacre, but Emperor Kellanved who was not quite as dead as it was believed. Dujek claimed the insane former Emperor had returned to the First Throne and ordered the slaughter to "wreak vengeance on Laseen, to shake her grip on the Empire."Memories of Ice, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.772 In House of Chains Onrack told Trull Sengar that the Logros had killed humans in their thousands when they had deemed it necessary to reassert order.House of Chains, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.331 While Logros sent representatives to the Second Gathering, Logros amassed the majority of his army on Seven Cities in anticipation of its imminent need. Consequently, the Throne was left unguarded.House of Chains, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.658-659 Speculation Given the context, it is likely that the slaughter of humans by the Logros which Onrack mentioned occurred during the conquest of the First Empire by the T'lan Imass. Notes and references de:Logros T'lan Imass Category:Imass Category:T'lan Imass Category:Logros